Haunting
by Brokenheartsaints
Summary: Ever since Sasuke left, things have been going bad for Sakura. And the bad thing is, she found him. For thirty days, hes her plaything R&R [strong language][Sasuke bondage by sakura][strong description] Not for the faint of heart!
1. Day 30

Blood pounded in her temples as she started at her handiwork. A entire three story manor was devastated at her feet.  
wreckage and debris was everywhere, and somewhere in the heart of it, three corpses.

What a beautiful life.

She heard a quicking of breath and a thud of something being dropped. Slowly turning around she faced the person who ruined her entire life.

Sasuke Uchiha.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke woke up several hours later bound to a chair. He stared groggily at the figure standing in front of him. He heard the click of a lighter and soon, cigarette smoke was wafting around him. It was difficult to tell who it was in the darkend state of the room.

"Who are you"  
"I'm no suprised you don't remember me. Let met just say two words," a audible drag on the cigarette, "team seven"

And he felt another fist hit him and peaceful darkness.

She cursed herself for knocking him out again, but she couldn't help it. He also had the nerve to leave everything he had behind? She quickly grabbed a bucket of water near the empty cell room they were in and doused him with it. This was going to take all night.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She casually looked at the now revived Sasuke. Didn't change a bit, still the same spikey hair, the handsome features, and well toned body. "Perfect time to explain, Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura, you don't understan"

"You shit head of course I dont understand! Why do you think I've been tracking you for the past two years for? This explanation better be good"

"Look! I left Konoha to kill the Akasuki and its members inclusing my brother and Orichimaru. After tracking them for about a year, I slowly realized this isn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life." A teardrop leaking out of a corner of his eye.

"So, you decided to desert the place you called home? Do you know what I sacraficed to start tracking you after everyone gave up hope, and left you for dead? I gave up my studies as a medic-nin at a basic level and gave up my title as Hokage"

"What!? Naruto was suppose to become Hok"

"Naruto's dead fool, and so is Kakashi"

A piercing silence, and more tension started to build up.

"You lie..."

"Hell, you think I would track you for years to tell you a joke? Because you left, you deserting little rat, the Akatsuki came to Konoha and razed it. Half of the entire Anbu squad died before they stopped them. They were hunting for Naruto, because they were sure he knew where you were. And you know what? He proved to be a better friend and team holder then you. While he was dying, with his last breath he asked me not to hate you"

"Why did you have to find me and tell me this? While I was here, I was happy, I often thought about you guys, I would paint my own version of Konoha in my dreams. I imagined the dobe Naruto as hokage and married with Hinata, and you as the most famous medic-nin to ever graduate from Konoha"

"You've gone soft, you stupid piece of dickweed." She said, lighting another cigarette. "Hell, tell me what have you been doing with your life?"

"I gave up the way of the ninja and went into business. I attended a local business university and did well enough to transfer to a better university. I graduated as a valudatorian and met my wife in my Japanese supplement class. I quickly got a job as the CEO of a leading brand of weapon manufacturing, which specializes in Kunais and Shurikens. By last year, which is the ninth year I left, I had the new Uchiha mansion, two sons, and a beautiful wife." He finished, with tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Do you know where your wife and children are now?" She asked, taking the last drag on her cigarette.

"Oh god, please, tell me they're okay." He was completly breaking down now, gainering another disgusting look from Sakura.

"I killed them all"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"Sakura-chan, don't hate Sasuke-kun." Naruto said, coughing up thick blood.  
"Naruto, please, please don't leave me." Sakura said, hugging what was left of Naruto.  
"I have to, it... it hurts too much to stay." Naruto said, crying. "Please, promise me, I don't think I can hang on longer, please just promise me that you won't hate him, he deserved to be happy, if he managed"  
"Naruto, don't go please... Your the only one I have left. Please"  
"Sakura, look at me," He raised he face so her eyes stared into his own, "I know what your thinking, that its his fault,  
I want you to respect my last wishes and tell me you wont find him"  
"...I can't."_

Sakura tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a better position and to stop the flood of thoughts.

_"Sasuke, do you have to leave"  
"Hn"  
"Can't you stay"  
He turned around slowly, piercing her with his stony look.  
"Your annoying."_

She sat up in bed and grasped a kunai tightly in her hand until her knuckles turned white.

_"Sasuke-kun, Are you okay?  
"Leave me alone"  
"Do you want to go on a date with me"  
"No"  
"Sasuke-kun, do you love me"  
"Your annoying."_

She hurled the kunai as hard as she could against the wall, the kunai digging in about about a couple of inches. The fact that the tormentor of her younger years was in the other room didn't help.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke had finally passed out from exhaustion when he was aroused from his restful half sleep, half coma, when he was brought awake by the metal door slamming open. He heard the steps of small feet and she was soon blocking the dim light of the cell.

He felt something round being placed in his mouth and a strap being hooked on the back of his.

_What the fuck... a ball gag?  
_

Just the thought of what was going to happen aroused him, but he contained the feeling, remembering his dead wife and sons.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, it seems that your tied up to say anything, so heres my offer. I'll let you go after a month, and I won't ever look for you, and I'm pretty sure you won't look for me. For a month, you'll be my plaything, to torture and pleasure as I want to my heart's content"

Sasuke tried to say something around the ballgag but ulimately failed. "I'm glad you think that way too"

"Let's begin"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke broke out into cold sweat, trying to break the bonds holding him the chair. He panicked and suddenly a sick voice of thought crossed his mind.  
_You dirty horndog, you know your turned on by it.  
_It doesn't matter if I am or if I am not, its wrong.  
_So what? Your enjoying it.  
_Most pleasurable things are bad.  
_True, so enjoy it before you go to hell.  
_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sakura felt him tremble lightly when she pressed her hand against his crotch. With small flicks of her wrist, she teased him gently. She was a virgin, true, and she had garnered most of her male experinces from medical books and... movies.

What he doesn't know wont hurt him.

Using the palm of her hand, she rubbed it gently on his throbbing erection. She noticed how tight his pants had become and also how baggy his pants were. She suddenly had a feeling of total power. Slowly, and teasingly, she crawled up on top of him, and sat on his lap. In her position on the chair, she had perfect view of his torso area and face. Using her unimaginable strength, she tore off shirt with a simple movement of one hand. She was delighted at the how fit his body was even though he had a boring office job.  
She licked his cheek slowly, tasting his sweat, fear, and tears. She felt him tremble slightly under her again. Grinning wickedly at him, she slowly applied pressure with her thighs on his erection, feeling him buck his hips as best as he could against the bonds.  
Slowly she slid off him, she noticed he was sweating, and trying to curse around the gag. She unzipped his zipper and let his erection poke out. Her breath caught in her throat, she knew from books the size of an average male's penis is six inches. But his, was.  
more.

She chuckled sadistically, they didn't call him the "prodigy" for nothing. Holding it tenderly in one hand, she used her other hand to fondle and gently massage his scrotum. He bucked hard under her ministrations, and tried to twist out of the bonds.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her.  
_

Those two words constantly flased in front of his eyes as he felt another tug or gentle push against his swollen member.  
He tried one more time to break free, and giving up he slumped against the chair, thanking god the gag was in hsi mouth or he would be whimpering like an animal.

Finally she decided to stop teasing, and using both hands, she lightly stroke his member, and she heard the slight whimper coming from him and decided to go crazy on him.

He gasped suddenly at the new sensation. He was a virgin. He never had sex with his wife, and his sons were adopted,  
but he wasn't going to give Sakura the pleasure of using that against him either. For his first time, he already knew that she was definatly not a virgin because of her expert style. He nearly screamed when he felt a sudden hot, wet, and pleasurable sensation to his member.

Looking down against the bonds, he realized that she had plunged his member into her mouth, and was teasing him with flicks of her tongue.

She slid her mouth over the crown and sucked hard and demanding against it. He groaned so loud that even around the ball gag she could hear it.

"So Sasuke-kun," she said so seductavley that he nearly melted as puddle under her feet. Getting up, she go a leather mask which forced his eyes open, but giving him enough traction to blink.

"Enjoy the view"

She started sucking hard, and setting a fast unrhythymic pace, she used everything to make him suffer. Her teetch grinded softly against both top and underside of his penis, her tongue sliding under and over with each thrust.  
Constantly massaging his balls, and she thrust his member all the way down her mouth, making her gag momemtarily, and making him nearly pass out with pleasure. She hummed gently against his swollen penis, making it vibrate. He unexpectedly thrusted against her, forcing his manhood even deeper into her throat. He couldn't hold it any longer, any second.  
He felt a sudden pressure nearly knock his spine out of his back, traveling into his brain, making his eyes roll back in their socket. He realesed his entire load, and even after he was done, he still felt her sucking. Breathing heavily she rose herself to his level on her knees.

"30 more days of this, you ready for it Sasuke-_kun_?"

-  
Okay if I dont get enough review im prob gunna give up on this because i am working on my originals on fictionpress. I am prob gunna get flamed for the sado shit i write. Please Read and review anyways, i dont think there was enough sasuke bondaged by Sakura on the site.


	2. Day 29

Okay, sigh, you reviewers totally win. I'll re-edit chapter one since it was a complete rough draft and definatly not the final copy at that rate. Wouldn't mind a beta reader(s) and definatly I don't need an editer, too much pressure. 

I decided to queue my fictionpress stories and start working on fanfiction because... Well, it seems you guys like the sado crap/shit I write.

Chapter two up on same day!!! Yay green tea!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 29- Torture of love.

Groggily, Sasuke woke up out of a total wreckage called sleep. He slowly rose up from the stone floor he was lying on, and realized that his hands and feet were shackled with chains. Suddenly, he realized with horrible clarity what had taken place last night.

_What, the fact that you finally got your first blowjob?  
_Shut up.  
_You like it, you sick bastard._  
No I didn't.  
_Sure, you were just bucking your hips for good measure right?  
_

He realized that he was still naked, and saw a neatly folded up male yakuta and a small box. He quickly donned the yakuta,  
and the warmth eloped him. Opening the box, he saw a small folded sheet of paper and food still quite hot.

_Hey Sasuke-kun! Theres food and clothes for you nearby, also, I'll be back from Konoha. I'm telling everyone I gave up looking for you, be ready for tonight's session._

_-Love Sakura._

He shivered slightly reading the letter. She sounded so much like the innocent Sakura he knew years ago. But, the thought of another session made him realize it wasn't the same anymore.

Its like a letter a wife might leave for her husband...

His cheeks suddenly burned.

_Hah! Knew it, now tell me if you didn't like it!  
_Look, I have a wife and tw-  
_Who you never really loved._

While the voice talked and nagged, he drifted off to gentle sleep.

* * *

He felt cold water being doused on him, and he quickly woke up, he was freezing. He tried to brush off the water forming around him stomach into a small pool, but realized he was bound, arms and legs, to nothing short of a table.

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun, you awake?"

First, he thought Sakura finally blinded him, then realized that he was wearing a blindfold.

"Sakura we can talk thi-"

"Do you want the gag again?"

"Sak-"

"I asked you a question."

"Wai-"

He suddenly felt a whip lash across his chest. "Answer me."

Another lash, same question.

"No..."

"Good lets begin."

He felt a gentle tickling sensation around his stomach as she healed him with her chakra, then felt a light weight added to his stomach. He realized how light she was._ I could manuveur with her on top of her easily in bed..._

The voice started to nag him, but a shocking realization made it stop. On his bare chest, he could feel her bare thighs rubbing gently against his tone chest. She was naked... On top of him. Dirty images flooded him like bees on honey. _I could go on her like bees on honey..._

"Hmmm, Sasuke-kun, you'r hard already!"

Oh god, pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts...

"Just the way I like you." Again the voice that made him want to melt.

He felt her back up a bit and settle her face near his thigh. He felt her thigh move up to his shoulder.

Nows my chance.

Bringing his head foward, he quickly gauged where it would be located. And took a quick lick.

He heard her scream, and a liquid spray into his face. He felt her turn around on top of him, and heard her curse.

"Naughty boy, you want to take the hard way, don't you." She was breathing heavy, and he felt her blood pulsing.

Getting off of him, she flipped the table, and realized that he was standing up, still bound to the table.

"All purpose table used for torture by the Akatsuki, like it?" She asked in a sweet voice.

The blind fold came off, and she linked the chain that held him in place to the wall, forcing him to look at the wall.

"Hmmmmm..." He felt her pacing behind him. Every now and then, she would tap her finger gently on his abs, and then rub his plevic area calculatingly, making him moan.

He tried to twist around but was too tightly linked to the wall to even turn around.

"Sakura, please just..."

"Don't worry, its not going to hurt at all."

"Stop it... your degrading yourself to the level of an animal."

"Well, I like this level, you just don't know how fun it is."

He felt her hands slip across his chest, turning him on.

"If this means I could do this everyday, and have you to myself... I don't mind being an animal."

His erection was so hard, he was afraid the skin was going to rip.

"God Sakura, your annoying."

"You know what." She suprised herself, she finally got the courage to talk back. "Maybe I am."

_Oh god, jesus sweet mother mary and the holy spooked shitapaloozabalimic holy ghost. I am going to orgasm just listening to her._

"And you know something else?" She twisted around so she was in the tight space between Sasuke and the wall. "I like it here." She wrapped her slender legs around his torso and lifted herself so that her breast were in his eyes. "Here, in your arms."

_I got her now..._

He suddenly slammed foward, the chains were meant to hold him from going away from it, not towards it, so Sakura was trapped between Sasuke and the wall.

"Stop!" She yelped before he dug his face into her ample breasts. He felt her squirm and hammer at his back, nearly breaking his spine. He caught one of her breasts in his mouth and hungrily pressed it into his mouth. He attempted to swallow it into his mouth whole. His penis was on the wall, just an inch below where it should really be. That drove him nuts, and he continued the attack on her breast.

"Please, oh kami, Sasuke I'll kill you I really will." He felt hot fluid shoot out of her opening, drenching his stomach with the hot warm fluid. He was sure then, she was definatly not a virgin, she had too little stamina.

Using his teeth, he nipped harshly at her swollen nipples, causing her to cry out in pain and shame. His plan was working, her legs were getting loose around his torso. Just 3/4 and inch. Half an inch. _Oh god please, so close..._

Suddenly using her beserk strength, she pushed him away, quickly shimmying out.

Her breathing was ragged, but her looks were boring into his back. He suddenly felt a prick of fear. Not being able to look made it worse. _Much worse._

Suddenly, he felt her gently blowing on his scrotum and penis from behind. He trembled, cursed, and pressed his forehead against the wall. The air was cold and too gentle, irratating the skin. He cursed and broke out into sweat. He felt the beads of sweat roll off. Finally, she stopped.

For two minutes, he was wallowing in his horniness, trying to stop himself from going crazy. Just before he snapped, her felt a gentle pair of hands wrap around tenderly on his pounding member. She started stroking with both hands agonizingly slowly, making him cry out. Soon, she picked up her pace, and the now familiar sensation in Sasuke's spin started building. Close, so close...

She stopped.

He was in a daze, he slumped on the wall, still so horny.

"Beg for it."

"The Uchiha never begs."

"So be it." Her core burned with longing, this was the sadistic Uchiha she knew. The one she longed for. Not the little business boy prat.

"Your a sadistic bitch. You know that?"

"Only too well."

A minute, then two...

"Oh god, please, just do it. I surrender."

She first thrust her hands into her wet core. She was soon crouching on the floor, lost in her own bliss. By the time she was done, Sasuke was going hysterical.

"Shhh... here." She grasped him penis with one lubricated hand while she guided the other one to his mouth. "I guess you earned it."

He lapped up the wet juices, just the sound of him sucking on her fingers made her wet again. She quickly plunged her fingers into herself and started finishing the work on him.

Using her now lubricated fingers, she went faster then before. She felt him breathing heavily and muttering.

"God... pant...Fuck... fuck... FUCK!!!"

He orgasmed straight into her hands, and passed out, still chained to the wall.

Making sure he was asleep, she licked up the concoction of his cum in her hands, enjoying the taste. Not getting enough of it she quickly thrust her head between his legs, and "cleaned" him up.

It still wasn't enough.

Sitting crosslegged, with his foot in the small circle, she started humping his leg. Soon, she was huffing and puffing, and his leg was covered with her fluids. She grabbed his penis and jacked him off while doing her "stuff."

She got up, still not satisfied, and unchained his hands from the wall. Placing his limp head in her crotch, she felt his limp mouth dig in lightly.

She suddenly realized her mistake, when both of his hands clamped on her ass cheeks, digging her further down into his mouth.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hangey but my tea ran out. Yawnies. I got alot of stuff to do tomorrow, but i'll update again tomorrow if I get +10 reviews, so REVIEW!!

-Brokenheartsaints.

Next chapter is going to make you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo horny!!


	3. Day 28&27

Wow 15 reviews in 2 days, and only two chapters... Whoopie. I probably will update today and I wont be on for quiet a while. tear T.T 

Unless...

YOU REVIEW MY FICTIONPRESS STORIES!!

author name is same.

Working on another story Sasuke-Sakura, more humor in it.

Naaaw I'm still here dont worry! You cant get rid of me that easy!!

ENJOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

She suddenly realized her mistake, when both of his hands clamped on her ass cheeks, digging her further down into his mouth.  
She yelped with suprise as more pressure applied on her slick, wet lips. She tried to get up, but the traction on the wet cement floor couldn't give her a grip.

She leaned foawrd, desperatley crawling to get away from his tortrous lips. His lips dug straight into her burning core, envoloping her and making her cry out.

She closed her eyes and whimpered, her weak side that she thought she got rid of emerging again. "S-s-sasuke-kun, pant please s-s-stop." She cried out when his tongue started twising insdie her folds.

"I like the way you say my name." He spoke around a mouthful of her flesh, making her moan. She squirted again when he dug in deeper.

His tongue finally found the secret part of the female anontomy and licked the "button" very gently, making her squirm. "Sasuke,  
please...Oh GOD!! Oh GOD!!"

She released her fluid full force in his mouth, and it just made him wilder.

He forced her to orgasm four more times before his grip loosened. He slowly released her and was unconcious.

_Thank god I put that failsafe sleeping medicine in his food_. She thought, chaining him back up.

I got to break him in.

_Dear readers, please try not to read this part to the next line of pluses, this part is laced with heavy torture and sexual content. The next line of pluses will probably not end in this chapter, probably in the next._

Sasuke awoke in the same room he woke up in the last two days, donned the yakuta and ate the food, reflecting yesterday.

_Hah, you weren't fighting back that much.  
_Why don't you shut up.

Just like that the voice dissapeared, and as he stared into the cup of water he was holding, he realized that his sharingan was activated.

_Fuck it,_ he threw the cup of water aside and fell into troubled sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke in total darkness, and found that his his hands and feet were bound, a ball gag, and of course, a blindfold.

"Well, not that your awake lets begin. I wasn't happy with you behavior at all yesterday."

_Except that fact you probably had the best orgasm of your life..._

"Today, we're going to try something different. You feet aren't bound tight so you could crawl, but not run or stand up. You will have to crawl the direction I tell you to. Round you are mats of electricity, if your skin contacts the mats, you'll get quite a shock. If you mess up three times, I'll rape you on the mat."

She said it so nonchalantly that he realized that he better pay attention.

"Foward!!"

He started crawling foward and went about five paces when it shocked him. He yelped in pain around the gag.

"Right!!"

He went four paces, and was spared from the shock.

"Left!!"

"Right!!"

He went four paces and got a horrible shock.

_Damn it.  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes passed, when he was near the end.

"Foward!!"

An electric shock ran through him.

He felt her footsteps approaching and he felt her rest her foot against his chest.

"Boy, I feel bad for you Sasuke-kun, there was no exit," and she pushed him back unto the mat, while holding him down with her foot.

He was twitching with shock when he felt her sitting on top of him. He was spasming with shock throughout his back, as she applied pressure with her foot on his penis.

"_Sasuke-kun,_ if you never left this wouldn't have happened."

His head was in a haze of pain and pleasure, but he knew what he had to do.

Using his weight he twisted himself over, and pressed down Sakura to the mat. She screamed and kicked him off, and physically abused him for a while.

"We're going to do this the hard way I see, just the way I like it, _Sasuke-kun_."

Sasuke shivered.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt her dragging him down a hall and into a different room. She hooked something around his bonds and pushed him off the platform.

He felt himself dangling freely.

"I hope you like a little dip..."

He felt himself falling and felt himself land in the coldest water he ever experinces. He was starting to black out, when he felt himself being lifted back up.

And back down.  
An up.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was being dragged to a different room...

Oh god, what now.

He felt himself stopped, and suddenly a hand forced his head foward.

He was submerged in cold water again.

She lifted his head back out and started licking the stray droplets.

"God... I love you when you're so wet..." She said, working slowly from his forehead, around the blindfold, and she was up to his lips.

She untied the gag and she gave him a small kiss on the corner of his lips. When she tried to get further, he shut his lips tightly.

"Sasuke-kun, please? Just for me?" That voice again. He complied slowly.

She bit his lower lip, making him bleed, he winced mentally, maybe he shouldn't have...

She sucked hard on his lower lip, sucking the blood up.

"Sakura, can you please take off the blindfold, I want to see you."

"...No, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to see me like this."

"Too bad." He said in a cold voice.

Somehow, she knew that she should oblige.

He blinked a couple of times and stared at the woman who was the devil and a goddess to him. She had a light blush on her lips,  
and a trickle of blood was seeping down her chin.

She looks so innocent.

She pushed him down on the floor, and he didn't even respond, but when her knee pushed against his erection, something horrible happened.

The activation of his-

* * *

Cliffy bitches!!! Review!!!

A word to my devoutful reviewers:

Luv4Life, do you think its smart to try to hunt down someone who writes these sick stories at his house?? XD

Kisa-chan: BFF best friends forever!!

I realized that all you reviewers are "ladies" WTF!!! Stop reading this!!! Such corruption!!! But since I'm a guy, it does my heart good that I'm teaching you how to bondage your boyfriend's in later life!!

Much love!!

_-Brokenheartsaints!! ---in case you didn't figure it out, thats my band name XDXD_


	4. Day 27 and night

Chapter four... 

Sorry guys, this account is getting torn down in approximately 8 days. tear tear.

This story will never get finished tear tear

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The activation of his Sharingan.

He winced mentally as the familiar tint of red and surge of power and adrenaline coursed through him. The feeling of exciting pleasure didn't help the feeling.

He shut his eyes tight and prayed that she didn't notice.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered in his ear, breathing lightly on his neck, "I'm going to screw you so hard your balls are going to be bruised."

God damnit. He felt his erection getting bigger and fuller. Jesus.

"I'm going to make you orgasm so hard you'll bleed." She started licking at his neck and the curve of his lips.

_"I'm going to fuck you."_

She slid easy as grease and was opening her eyes when she caught the size of his erection. It had nearly doubled. It was freaking thirteen inches. Jesus Christ.

She knew what had taken place and quickly forced his eye lids open and took a look at his pupils. Blood red. Before she put the blindfold back on again, he saw her smile calculatingly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, you are strapped to a machine of my own invention" she said, making adjustments, "the tube around your penis will start pumping up and down when more weight is added to the basket next to me. The more weight equals more friction."

He broke out into a sweat, he saw her moving, and whenever he started, she seemed to move in slow motion. Damn, shes got great curves. He thought, memorizing her body's geography with his sharingan.

She was hooking up a bag of what appeared to be a white clear substance to something nothing short of an I.V pole connected to the tube.

She easily lifted quite a large chunk of rock and placed it in the basket. The gears in the tube clicked into action. He saw the clear liquid quickly seep into the tube as a tight rubber-bandish restraint coursed throughout his length.

He saw her slipping off her trade mark pink clothes and sit on the floor in front of his with nothing on but the tight fitting black shorts. She crouched with her legs wide open, and quite close too.

_Withing firing range..._

He felt a slight tingle on the back of his spine as she curled into a different position, with her nice ass turned toward him and her legs slightly apart.

_God!!!_

He emptied himself all over her, as she licked his fluids off her lips and rubbed herself. She popped off the tube and went to "work"  
-  
She lied next to him, draped over the chair, his gentle heaving of his chest calming her. Somehow she decided this was the way to rely all her fears...

"Sasuke-kun, I don't like doing this." She said, as her eyes welled with tears, "but this is the only way I could keep you to myself, even if it is only for a month." She wiped her eyes. "I went crazy after you left, training myself to become the best and only the best. In the end I forgot what I was training for, because I just wanted you to come back and approve of me..."

She brushed his hair away from his forehead, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I wanted to be Mrs. Uchiha."

As she left, tears welled in the prodigy's eyes as he thought of a plan...

* * *

Okay peeps, end of story. Sorry, I will not be updating anymore at all. I will update once or twice for twist. The ending was something great when I gave my friends the beta copy for my opinion, buhhhhhhh... Sorry.

Good luck guys Brokenheartsaints.


	5. Day 26 12

Chapter 5 BITchES!!!!! 

5 things for people who will never read my profile...

1. If you really like this story and liked the fact that you continued it, thank an anonymous reader who sent an email of encouragement.  
2. If you do not like this story, please do not review it, people will kill you, but send it to my e-mail. If your complaint is legitimate, the story will be removed promptly.  
3. Music here is "the kill" 30 seconds to mars, for full effect, listen to the song while reading.  
4. I realize that tons of my readers are not legit. Please do not read. You have been warned.  
5. I'm a guy. Yep, alot of people think I'm femme. . I'M A MAN BITCH!!!

One more note, I'm in love with OPM (original pinoy material) because my friend gave me a disc containing them. My favorite band is URBANDUB!!!

Enjoi.

* * *

_What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face _

_What would you do?  
_

_What if I fell to the floor. Couldn't take all this anymore _

_What would you do, do, do?_

Sasuke stirred out of sleep in the smae room he was in for the past few days, but there was one major difference...

He was smiling.

_Come, break me down _

_Bury me, bury __me _

_I__ am finished with you_

Sasuke didn't smile in such a long time that he forgot what it felt like to smile again. He felt lifted, happy.

He donned the yakuta, and scraped the food off the plate into a heat shute nearby. He wasn't stupid, he knew it was laced with sleeping medicine. He just rather be knocked out then beaten into submission by Sakura.

Today, he wasn't afraid of falling asleep, he was looking forward to it.

What if I wanted to fight Beg for the rest of my life

_What would you do?  
You say you wanted more _

_What are you waiting for _

_I'm not running from you_

* * *

Around nighttime, he awoke, hearing the metal door creak open. He carefully held his position, making it look convincing he was asleep.

She entered the room, and he felt slim hands wrap around his waist.

_The hands that pleasured me._ The sick voice in his mind purred.

_Oh god no_... An erection started forming. If she felt it, she would know he was awake.

Luckily, she reached to the room where he was suppose to have their session tonight. He saw an arsenal of water hoses. Guess tonight was water bondage, too bad he was going to mess it up.

She raised his hands and was about to shackle him in. He quickly raised one hand discreetly and tapped a screw on the chain handcuff. It clinked as it fell out.

He heard her curse and leave the room.

He quickly went next to the door.

She came in not two seconds after he hid and strided to the wall where he was suppose to be.

He treaded softly and followed from behind, wondering if it would happen to plan.

She reached where he was suppose to be and he heard a shard gasp and she quickly turned around and collided into him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and he breathed into her hair. "Whoa whoa whoa," he whispered sexily, "Careful."

She froze for a minute, and started melting when she heard his voice. "Sasuk-"

"Beautiful girls are always rushing," he said, nibbling her now pink ears.

"Of course they are, when theres a sexy stud nearby," she added, burying her face into his chest, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders.  
---------------------------------

Sorry peeps shortest chapter I have EVER wrote. Here the thing

I have writers block and more importantly

YOUR CHOICE!!!!

In your review state either you want it to be:::

Lovey dovey with a story line PURE BONDAGE SECKS and not much of a story line??

I will need 30+ reviews??

Why so much, because I want to work on twisted and I'm in trouble for low average (86.8) Lowest I ever got T.T

THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CNOTINUED WITHOUT 30 REV!!!

AS OF TODAY 2/27/07 THERE ARE 46, I NEED 76 TO CONTINUE!!


	6. Day 26&25

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:: 

A certain reviewer left this::

::okay, i just gotta say, why are forcing people to review for this story? I never even ask for reviews worth shit, so whats up with wanting 30 reviews? I am not wanting to 'Flame' but want to ask, why? Many of us have low GPAs so dont say its only you r problem. I can barely manage a low c so dont say its only your problem, okay. and if you want a tip, dont try to force reviews. it only makes us not want to review. Just a tip. I really like this but dont ask for so many reviews, Ne?::

My reply:

First, I realized that my grade is a pretty good grade to people, I didn't mean any disrespect to other people's grades.

Second, I am totally cool with people flaming.

Third, I am not forcing reviews. If you don't want to review, just read and leave. I am not begging for anything. The reviewers point of people not wanting to leave a review. Okay, maybe thats your point of view, but I did get the 30 reviews and I did update as soon as I could as prmoised, didn't I?

Fourth, I have a life too, I don't stay home all day, refreshing my e-mail page waiting for reviews. I have stuff to study, tests to fail and my band to look after. Don't be so demanding.

Fifth, If your point is absoultely not related to the story just don't review it, send me an e-mail, I'll reply don't worry.

Also, I would like reprimand a few reviwers:

Redrae- Please be more specific in your reviews (0)  
Sharpshooter- Please keep the reviews in THIS STORY. Don't review my other stories while concerning this one.  
(i love you both)

I love all you guys. Am I pissed I got flamed? No. I am glad that someone took the time to review. Thank you!!!

But I am pissed that someone had the nerve to put that up when I distinctly said just to email me.

**Ilubyoo- GIGGGIDY GOOD**

**Also the story line will be: Storyline, less sex, more kinky bondage!!**

Much longer chapter. Also, I am not pinoy (sorry my pinoy friends), my friend gave me the awesome OPM cd!! URBANDUBBBB!!!!

_LAST-- When Sasuke looks at Sakura, lets just pretend its scanner mode, like you know in terminator, when its all red and he scans his victims._

Enjoi the chapter my devoutful readers!!

* * *

He felt her hands clench tighter, his heart beat faster, and his urge grow stronger. There was no chains holding him back tonight.

"Well, you know how a 'stud' goes, hard and fast when needs be." He growled, nipping at her neck, giving the phrase a new meaning with the bulge in his pants.

"Well then, I could make you go fast." She purred, with half lidded eyes, arching her back against him.

She guided him through an intricate network of rooms and finally into a master bedroom in the heart of the maze. Opening the door he was amazed. The entire room was a giant mirror. Mirrow walls, floor, and ceiling. Their reflection clear as water.

"Orichimaru's old room." She whispered, guiding him onto the plush, soft, durable bed.

She was scared of the fact that he could turn the table on her. She was stronger, but he was better in every way. She was sure she wouldn't put up much of a fight...

He crawled under the sheets, waiting for her to come in. She smirked sexily.

"Not just yet." She shashayed slowly to the bathroom, closing it with a soft thud.

_Man, I'm so fucking horny._ He thought, the words branded into his head. There was no holding back. He was going to rip her apart. His sharingan activated unexpectadly. _Good._

She came out again, ever so slowly, now in a tight fitting lacy lingerie. _Jesus..._

She slipped under with him, as he was about to turn off the light, when her hand stopped him.

"Do you want to know why I picked this room?" She asked, again with the melt-you-into-a-horny-puddle voice. She took his hand and guided it across her body.

"No..."

"I want to watch you fuck me in every direction."

He shivered lightly, but didn't show any sign of breaking down yet. _Not yet._

His eyes roved around her body, quickly searching out her hot spots, weak spots, and of course, _succulent spots._

She trembled watching him, his eyes had a preadtorial and his tongue was clenched tightly between his teeth caculatingly.

"Sasuke..." She said snuggling closer against his boner, "I'm a screamer," she added, blushing, while his hand caressed her back.

"You can scream all you want." He said, slipping off the barely existing bra.

He held her breasts in both hands, satisfied with their plumpness and spryness. He heard her groan, and squeezed her nipples lightly. His bare leg that slipped from yakuta traveled up and rubbed against her crotch, suprised that she was already soaking wet.

"Sakura... Are you a virgin?"

"..."

"Sakur-"

"Goddamnit, yes Sasuke, does that make you feel better!" She turned away from him, her inner self screaming at her for screwing up such a good chance. Her tears fell unchecked.

Suddenly she felt a tickling sensation near her cheeks where he tears were falling. Soon it covered her eyes. It was Sasuke's tongue.

"Thats just the way I like it, Sakura-chan." The name she wanted him to call her before they both wandered seperate paths.

She moaned when his lips smashed against hers brutally, bruising both their lips. She chewed and sucked hard on his lips, trying to give him everything in one passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and Sakura was so dazed that she couldn't think straight. She stared into his red orbs, looking back at her clear reflection.

She stripped him of his upper part of his Yakuta, revealing his amazing torso once again. Crawling on top of her, he sucked hard on her neck, leaving bruises and bite marks.

She wrapped her hips around his stomachs, her panties gooey and his eyes still piercing her.

He experimentally stuck her left nipple in his mouth and sucked hard in a circular motion, making her scream loud.

"SASUKE!!" He was trying to stick one entire breast into his mouth, and the other one was getting harsh pulls from his right.

He sucked harder, until her hands were fisting his hair, and tears were running down her face.

She panted hard, and squirted again when his hands touched her hips. He pulled her panties off and marveled at her.

Her shaved abodemen and breasts taunting him so badly...

He draped both her legs over his shoulders and sat up, effectivly pinning her in that position.

* * *

Sorry again for such a short short chappie!! It was meant to be much longer but I didn't have much of a break.. :/

Will continue at 45+ reviews,  
so PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. DAY 25 and NIGHT

Wow, okay reason for early update and THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE ATLEAST 3000 or 2000 WORDS!!! OWNAGE 

Reason for quick update- My finals are rescheduled for NEXT MONTH!!!

During this time I will:

Update once this week and wait till next week unless I get more reviews (20+)

TwiSt is getting neglecting...

ADD ME AT MYSPACE!!!

Or i'll cry...

And ilubvyoo you can see how ugly I'm and regret saying "i would tap you." grins

ITS choked back a sob as she noticed in what a "pinned down" state she was in. She saw his eyes revolved, scanning her. He took a light lick around her weak area making her groan.

After two minutes of this torture, she flopped wildy, strainging to break free. After giving up, she tried atleast to close her legs, which was blocked by his head. The more she squeezed his head, the more access he got to her body. She finally chose to endure the torture.

He worked painstakingly slow, and without warning, increased his speed suddenly. He savagedly plundered her inner sweetness making her cry out once more.

She bucked hard against his tormenting, trying hard to break free. She finally reached her climax, and let it all over his mouth. She watched in a daze into the ceiling mirror, where she watched him lap up the puddle of stickiness that had formed between her folds.

He lifted her legs down and collapsed on top of her, his weight crushing her tiny frame.

To her it wasn't a bad weight, it was a good, comfortable, _hot_ type of weight.

Using prying eager fingers she slipped off his yakuta, revealing everything.

Before she knew what was going on, she was pinned backwards by his hand cluthing and groping at her breasts wild his other hand pried her open.

She screamed at his administering, watching in the wall mirror, she saw him biting into her neck, his fingers slowly gaining enterance, and his nimble fingers strecthing her nipples tight.

She couldn't last that long.

She screamed and spasmed under him, while he quickly increased his pace and made the spasm of pleasure longer.

She regained her balance and pinned him under her, turning her back on him, she gave him a wicked smile.

"Ready?"

Before he could answer, she had stuck his ENTIRE length (which with sharingan activated is thirteen and a half inches), down her mouth.

He gasped sharply as he bucked hard into her mouth, making her choke. She tried to speak around his length, making it vibrate and sending tendrils of pleasure up his spine.

He withstood the torture for fifteen minutes, intimidating Sakura.

_Shit, I could barely hold in an orgasm for a minute,_ she thought, _heres him doing nearly twenty._

He put his hands on her head and gently guided her on finishing him off.

Reaching the final stage before climax, he thrashed wildly, sticking his member nearly to the base down her throat.

He saw hot tears fall from her face as she was mixed with pleasure and shame. He smirked cruelly while pushing her to the limit.

Bucking his hips harder, he finally reached his climax, and felt the massive build-up in his lower abodemen leave.

He withdrew his length, now with pain, from a panting Sakura.

He shivered and immediatly got hard again when she crawled up to him, she collapsed on him and whispered through a sticky mouth straight into his ear.

_"You taste exactly the way I imagined."_

He slowly took her hips and guided them to his, and he was about to lock her into position, when he felt something dripping on his face.

Looking up, he was amazed to see Sakura with tears in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sasuke, I can't do it."

"Why?"

She pushed herself down and walked into one of the doors.

He laid down on bed and reflected on what had taken place.

* * *

BLEEEEHHH its not close to 1000 words... LIVE WITH IT!!!

ADD ME TO MYSPACEEEEEEEE!!!


	8. MORNING OF 24!

Okay guys the long awaited update!!!!! 

So this time girls cuz guys dont really read these, they watch porn!!!!

Sakura's view!!

I'd like to thank 1-Akatsuki-leader-1 for her kick ass profile!!

I hope she won't mind when I use some of those quotes in my "tWisT" story!! If you think otherwise leave a review akatsuki!

I love all of you so very much, yes, even the flamerzzzz!

Don't forget to check out my fictionpress!!!

Sorry it took so long, you horny little girls-barely-out-of-training-bras-probably. I was incredibly busy!!

My whacky sense of humor, no offense intended.

LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS READ EM!!!

* * *

Day 24

"Sakura, I'm not stupid." A very angry Ino stomped inside of Sakura's spacey office, which used to be Tsunade's.

"Who said you were? I just think your letting your imagination loose." Sakura sniffed calmly, while her insides shook.

"Look, you found Sasuke didn't you? You wouldn't have come back if you hadn't, and why would you decide to stay at the Akatsuki fortress anyways? Its full of old torturing equipment and its just morbid." Ino's head was one pouding nerve pulse.

"Pfft, I could be staying there because I could be holding Sasuke there or maybe because I don't want any of the ex-akatsuki members restarting the headquarters." Her palms were steady but, she kept her head down on the papers she was supposed to be signing, riffling through the thick pamplet.

"So, if I sent the Anbu squad to check out this headquarter, I wouldn't find Sasuke, would I?" Ino said craftily.

"You'd be abusing your priveleges as an Anbu commander if you were. We're friends Ino, but my village comes first." Sakura said confidently, stamping the front page.

"I know what your doing to him, I'm not saying its bad." Ino continued, manuevering around Sakura's boss tone. "I just want twenty minutes with him."

"Ino, if you talk inappropraitely to me, I will have no choice but to fire you."

"Is that I risk I have to take?"

"It's a 99 percent to 1."

Sakura sighed tiredly as she tossed off her sandals and kicked back on the couch as she opened her lunch packet. Today was one of the hardest day she has every been through, atleast Tsuande had Shizune.

She also wanted to be least tired when she went back to the headquarters, she had something special for him tonight.

She clicked on the radio, ready for a relaxing hour of lunch when a news bulletin started playing.

"At the old Akatsuki headquarters,"

She froze, her blood turning to ice water, she shivered as she gripped the radio with both hands.

"...The traitor of Konoha for two years was rooted out..."

The radio dropped to the floor with a clunk, but the last part of the bulletin played out.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Teaser chapter, I want 10 more reviews, it feels like no one reads this, I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!!! Its not because I want to torture you guys, I'll update this thursday. A reviewer thought I wasn't updating anymore!

I want to collabrate this story with someone, its becoming to big to handle by myself, leave a review if you want to!


	9. Day 24

Okay, okay, here it is guysss! 

CHAPTER 9 I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE its good.

A few reviewers made me laugh::

**Meh, you have an awsome story but Sasuke's a pansy. GRINS WICKEDLY I like it. Sakura kicks ass and she's hokage!! That's awsome! But I wonder what'll happen to the uchiha brat. And what about the akatsuki? And Itachi? Oh! Oh! Sakura should be SUCH a good fighter by now. I love it that you have this whole girl power thing going on. Ha! Take that Sasuke! It's about damn time Sasuke acts like that and HE'S the one that need Sakura and is all obsessed or infatuated with her. AWSOME WORK! I LUV IT! KEEP IT UP! I hope it stays like that, with Sakura the one in control and Sasuke being the one infatuated and needy of her. He damn straight deserved all that torturing! Damn bastard! AND GREAT JOB WITH SAKURA LEAVING SASUKE HANGING WITH HIS FREAKING HARD ON!! He so thought he was gonna get laid. It aint that friggen easy!  
Now, Sakura shall haunt his dreams and his every move foreveor! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UPDATE! UPDATE!! NICE STORY! LUV IT! GREAT JOB!**

_Lay off the crack there buddy._

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW watt just happened omfg UPDATE omg this is the most craziest fics ever but i like it not in the perverted way its just something ive never read before lol**

_Not in the perverted way?_

_Get out._

**. . .ino wants to get naughty. . .**

**WHATS YOUR FICTIONPRESS PROFILE I CANT FIND IT!**

**. . .update. . .**

**and one last thing. . .I ANT A GIRL!**

_Girl... Sharpshooter... Aint... head explodes in process_

_Dude are you staring at me or her, cuz your freaking me out. (50 first dates-movie)._

**yeah sex hahahahahaha funny sry im really sick so im a little out of it right now lol anyway just keep writing**

_Stay in school there._

**okay, i just gotta say, why are forcing people to review for this story? I never even ask for reviews worth shit, so whats up with wanting 30 reviews? I am not wanting to 'Flame' but want to ask, why? Many of us have low GPAs so dont say its only you r problem. I can barely manage a low c so dont say its only your problem, okay. and if you want a tip, dont try to force reviews. it only makes us not want to review. Just a tip. I really like this but dont ask for so many reviews, Ne?**

_Okay so you can only manage a C-, so what the fuck are you doing on Fanfiction? shouldnt you be on Wikipedia studying? Don't push blatant crap on me young man/girl. :no:_

**haha wow these characters are ooc haha, but thats what makes this story so good!**

_Okay this one is a serious answer, they are not ooc, as in chapter one where it showed Sasuke, hes basically pussy whipped but for entertainments sake::_

_**MY WEEINERS ON FIRE!!!**_

_Saw your myspace by the way uchiha Sasume, THE ALLIGATORS FUCKEN REAL, STAY THE FUCK AWAY!!!!!!!!!!_

**I DEMAND MORE BONDAGE OH GREAT WRITER SAMA!**

_I DEMAND RESTRAINING ORDER UNDERLING REVIEWER CHAN._

**Omg lol i love your story, god i sound so horny blushes...**

_Your not the first one hon._

Did i mean any of the pointless shit above? Naaw, I love you all, maybe except the 30+ review guy.. grrrr... especially tweetylady and sharpshooter, props(respect) to you guys!!

BTW (omg my first acronym of the entire story, ROFLOMGLOLWTFDo0D!) this chap is in song fic style.

Anyways enjoi the chapter.

Song is called Frailty- Urbandub OPM its in english, just go to youtube and type it in. Props to you my pinoy rocker friends!

* * *

_**This bottle is bringing me down **_

_**No comfort for me in this town **_

_**All the faith in these eyes **_

_**Lost the glow and just dies**_

"Sasuke-Uchiha you are here-by under arrest for extorted murder, assault..." Ino droned on, slapping handcuffs on him.

_**I pray, redeem this heart **_

_**And be here now.**_

_I was afraid to come back, because you pushed me to kill. I guess its took late now..._

He easily twisted out of the handcuffs and punched Ino full in the stomach. Grabbing her body, he sheilded himself from an array of kunais and shurikens being thrown at him.

_**In this war**_

_** The tears in my eyes says it all **_

_**Put all of my faith in you now **_

_**When all of the world says**_

"How troublesome..." A familiar voice said, as four Anbus guarded the pathway. Immediatly, he was torn between decisions.

_**We wont make it through **_

_**We'll battle the world.**_

_I'm sorry guys..._

Sasuke picked up two kunais using the chakra imbedded in his feet and kicked it hard towards them, all of them fell instantly.

_**I feel so alone **_

_**The situation's desperate **_

_**Until I've found my life again I drown**_

"We've got you surrounded, throw down all weapons and come out quietly!" A voice on the megaphone blared.

_**So save me now **_

_**Breathe new life in me**_

"Sasuke-kun!!" He whirled around, and stopped the kunai one inch away from her neck.

_**I greet the morning sky **_

_**The sun dries tears in my eyes**_

She took his hand and ran, and he was suprised in this grim situation, he only concentrated on what her hands felt like.

_**Awaken this sleeping heart of mine **_

_**And be here now**_

Suddenly, without warning, Sakura fell into a heap. Sasuke quickly looked back and saw that Ino was clinging on to Sakura's leg with both hands.

"Sasuke-kun, just go!" She shouted urgently, trying to unclasp Ino loose.

Twenty minutes later, he had taken the emergency route Sakura had described and was safetly outside, with tears in his eyes.  
He suddenly roared as the blood red sun set and the dormant seal started revolving.

_**Awaken this heart...**_


	10. DAY 23

OKAY OKAY OKAY a update because today is the day I broke 10,000 hits bitch!!! 

A few more reviewers comments::

**I love this story but... DAMN IT! THE CHAPTER WAS SO FUCKING SHORT!! It is amazing though, that you didn't add in any pervieness... is that a first? Despite the short chapter, i still liked it. And thank holy mother of god that Sasuke's starting to act more like the old him again. Hell would probably freeze over before I could imagine Sasuke in a suit and tie.  
And this isn't a flame. I'm just like... half drunk, so this review is turning out all retarded. But seriously... I don't really get the chapter. Why were the anbu there? I'm confused. But I still love the story! Can you just like please explain it in the next chapter? My head kills! Why am i writing all of this crap on your review? no idea. And what was up with that guy/girl who wrote that review about asking for reviews? WHO ON FANFICTION WOULD NOT ASK FOR REVIEWS ON A STORY?!?! THAT SOUNDED LIKE A FUCK'N FLAME TO ME!! (sorry for swearing so much on your review...I don't usually swear this often.) But I just have one question... how old are you anyways?!?! I mean that would be seriously creepy if some like... 13 year-old guy was writing this and it would weird if it was some guy in his 30's or 40's because... it would just be weird. You're a perv. But so is Jiraiya... Jiraiya rox! He's so funny!! I'd better end this review... I can't feel my fingers... (damn heating!) UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!! Love the story! Oh... my friend is reading this with me and she told me to write this: Update soon or she'll rip out your heart and stab it.  
(Yeah... I know she's violent. Okay... she's glaring at me now...) See ya!**

_Lets get a few things straight hun, I aint a perv, and I'm fourteen (XD's)  
so your stoned with a friend and she threatens to mutilate me how sweet, review anyways._

**what? where's...where did all the good stuff go? T.T Aww reading your story in the morning always gets me going but the yummy goodness wasn't there T.T oh wel please update soon**

_All the good stuff's still in my head._

**ZOMG! OPM! Yeah! Go Urbandub! Whoo!...**

_Sponge Cola's Bitiw (letting go) FUFFIN ROX!!! OPM4EVA_

**omg they found Sasuke o.O uh oh Sasuke play toy is found what will sakura do? UPDATE gives you a energy boost XD :3**

_AURGHHHHHH!!! (turns to hulk) ENJOI STORIEEEE!!! MWAHAHAH!!_

Can you please answer this question, If i posted my band's Originals on YOUTUBE would you rate it, please answer in a review!

* * *

Recapz, it seems the peepz dont apparently follow the twisty storyline. 

So it starts with Sakura finding Sasuke after he ran away. He never killed the Akatsuki, but Sakura did, hence her using the headquarters. She bondaged Sasuke, using it as a coy reason to keep him with her. She then realizes that the tables are slowly getting turned. But then, Ino steps into the picture, aware of what Sakura is doing, tries to buy some time with Sasuke herself.

Ino is taking a risk and using a Anbu squad to check out the fortress, which is of course, against Sakura's command (shes hokage)  
and it will make her lose her job.

Unfortunately, Ino took the risk and found out Sasuke was there, and she tries to arrest him. Sasuke breaks his vow of never hurting again, and breaks free. He attacks his former friends and is almost at a dead end when Sakura helps him escape, in which she was brought down by Ino.

Now its continued from there...

* * *

Sakura was forced into the Konoha detention facility of vips, which in short was a more solitude confinement jail for short. 

Two weeks quickly stretched to two months and it quickly stretched to two years.

Two years of nothing...

Two years of emptiness...

Two years of hatred...

Two years...

Without him...

Sakura could have broken out of jail, with the help of her faithful Shinobis, but she waited in vain.

Never moving on, hoping just one day...

Sakura turned on her cot and tried to find a better position on the wooden beam they called a bed.

"Naruto your right," Sakura thought out loud, "I don't need him." Tears leaked out of her eyes, "I DON'T NEED HIM!!" She screamed letting it out of her system.

"Charmed," a voice said from the ceiling and fell on top of her, knocking her out.

Cold wind rustled past her ears when she noticed she was in the arms of someone.

* * *

Noticing what was going on she quickly struggles to break out. 

"Calm down, its me."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, now stop moving around so much, geez your annoying..."

"Screw you, teme!"

She was dumped hard on the forest ground as he quickly rushed behind a tree.

"What gives?!" Sakura asked, with a nerve pulse pounding on her head.

"This!" Sasuke said as he finished a complex array of hand signals and the ground crumbled apart, showing a staircase leading downward.

"Figures what you were doing for two years instead of rescueing me." Sakura sniffed, climbing down the stairs.

Sasuke sighed and followed her.

* * *

Inside was a small stream of water spurting from a wall into a shallow basin and a few homely pieces of furniture. 

A rickety desk with a few personal items were stacked on it, and a small bookcase next to it. Also with a large hammock suspended between the two dirt walls.

"Sasuke-kun, explain." Sakura said, plopping herself on the hammock. Making him uncomfortable, she looked delicious after two years of not looking at each other, and he couldn't help the fact that he knew she was a virgin.

"Theres a lot to explain," he said, removing a thick leather mask from his head, letting sily black/blue locks spill out, "theres alot a person can do in two years."

"Hmph, give me the outline!" Sakura said obviously pissed.

"I didn't do much," he said removing his shirt, letting it slide down to the floor.

"Your a bitch, well, a person never changes."

"Yeah, shut up and go to bed." He crossed the room and technically spilled over her.

"Hey!"

"Whatever," he murmered sleepily on top of her.

"Not even a sorry for keeping locked up in jail for two years huh?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

She woke up sleepily and she felt gentle hands sliding along her pink locks. She was about to turn around and kick the shit out of him when his voice stopped her. He was using a tone of voice she never heard before, a gentle musical lilt in it that she was sure Sasuke didn't have. 

"I don't know why I'm staying, I can might as well kill you now and get away with it. But, in the end, we all kill, get killed,  
and die anyways." He sighed heavily. "We just enjoy what we can hold onto right now, and kill to hold onto it. We're just all fish trapped in the same fish bowl year after year. Maybe, just dying would be better." He snuggled his head into the small crook in her neck. "But, your wrong, people do change."

After making sure he was asleep, she turned around slowly and wrapped her arms lightly across his chest, burying her head in his now long locks.

She was falling into troubled sleep, when he turned around and sneakily pecked her on the lips.

"So want to continue from day twenty-four?" He asked slyly snuggling closer.

* * *

MWAHAHAHHAH I wont update until I hit 20 REIVIEWS MWAHAHAH, I want a break -.-! 


	11. NIGHT 23 PREVIEW VERSION!

Okay peepsie's as promised!! 

More reviews!

_- Did Sakura just stop smoking then? She did at the beginning._

**If you were jailed, was commiting bondage, and had the guy of your dreams running in the past week, would you quit??**

_- Uchiha is a well known name. If he went to college and got a job, Sakura or someone from Konoha would¡¯ve heard about it._

**ITS MY WORLD MWAHAHHA, besides it took her two friggin' years (rolls eyes)**

_- Oh how original. He has a huge penis. I don¡¯t think I¡¯ve read a fic where he has a mini dick. Now that would be original_

**Yeah that would be a turn on, he took off his pants and I gorged myself at his baby carrot sized dick.. wow...**

_- He was a virgin Hahahaha that made me laugh too. He has a wife hes a virgin_?

**READ THE STORY, NOT JUST THE BONDAGE, THEYRE FRIGGIN ADOPTED AND HE NEVER REALLY LOVED HER!!!!**

_- Sitting crosslegged, with his foot in the small circle, she started humping his leg. ? ROFL!!_

**Ever heard of lotus position? Its a sexual position from the Kama Sutra from Hinduism.**

_..know your a guy and guys are obsessed with size down there..._

**FUCK YEAH!**

_isnt the chapter title. . .Day 753. . .or 754. . .fo a leap year. . ._

**I'm pretty damn sure I put "lets continue from day 24" or something.**

_1. Your kind of scary.  
2. And your story is really perverted.  
3. Sakura/ girls in general are not kinky like that.  
4. Do you even have a girlfriend?_

**1. "kind of"  
2. Duh, read the warning dipshit. graphic content dark fic bondage ring a bell?  
3. And you would know because?  
4. What, do you think I would want to waste my time trying to impress people that I would never meet? I just put that in my personal profile because its called a PERSONAL profile. Geesh, its true, everytime you burp, a retard like this is born...**

**Again, most of the things above aren't meant to be offending, hey, its your opinion.**

Okay, still posting tons of shit on my youtube account, plz stayed tuned for more info.

Okay to bore you even further, but I hope you guys read this.

I was cutting an extraordinary amount of classes hanging out in the music office, and BAM! I got a 74 on my report card about a month ago. And I expected my parents to freak and curse and yell. It didn't happen. Instead, my dad told me, "Life is a current either you swim up and catch the current, or you stay and try to hand onto the rocks until you drown." I was like HOLIE GHANDi SHit!! My dad is a usually rough person, and I MEAN RUFF!!!!! I MEAN HE GETS MOST OF HIS INNER QUOTES FROM DOCTOR PHIL!!! DOCTOR FUCKEN PHIL!!! I started going to class and guess what I got as an AVERAGE!!!

**_95 NIGGA'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

So let this be a lesson to you.

**UGHHHH STORYS GOING SO SLOW!!!**

Heres a preview though.

* * *

"How bout, not anymore, after you wasted two years of my life," she snorted, pushing him away.

"Geez, always want to play hard to get huh?" He said, going back to his side of the hammock.

"Shut up and go to bed."

"I need this," he said, scooting over again, harshly, pleadingly, his hands roaming around Sakura's back.


	12. Night 23 full version

**_THIS CHAPTER IS GROINGRABBINGLY GOOD!!!!!!!_**

**_MORE REVIEWS BIZZINITCHES!!!_**

**Yes yes touch him Sakura! Fondle his yum yumz!! LOL Im proud of u! If I could I'd start a slow clap for ya , I almost did today, 2. I gave 1 huge loud clap but then it was still quiet so I was like well nvm then but then everyone else started clappin like 10 sec. later and I was like bitchez.**

_Er... Are you familiar with two words... "crack" and "rocks?"_

**Hey!**

_AHHHHH!!!! WTFLOLLMAOWTFSTFULOLROFLLMAO_

**GREAT STORY!  
PLez Update...**

_Thanks for singlehandedly killing my faith in the English language system..._

**it was funny rreading other people's reviews and that thing ur dad said was kool! anyways keep up the GOOD work!**

_I will try to keep up the GOOD work..._

_Bastard..._

**What the fuck? You're 14?  
Shit, what happened to the world? Now there are miniature sex maniacs running loose that are younger than eighteen.  
Holy hell.**

_Welcome to America Bitch!!_

**"1. Your kind of scary.  
2. And your story is really perverted.  
3. Sakura/ girls in general are not kinky like that.  
4. Do you even have a girlfriend?"**

**WHO THE HELL WROTE THAT!?!?!!? I WANT NAMES! really if people dont like this kinda story thats fine (even tho i love it)BUT Y THE HELL WOULD THEY READ THIS IF THEY DIDNT? well just to let u no i like the story and people like that can go write fariy tails and crap like that AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME im sorry ppl are retards like that and i cant stand it when ppl do that...yeah sorry for the super long review and update soon -**

_I wonder what a "fariy tails," sounds like a zoophilia game... You might want to get surgery on that face..._

**Please dont stop with the story, you've now caught my attention. Its very well written. Thank you for writting!**

**Your ever humble reviewer,  
The Uchiha Dog**

_That one made me smile... not._

**0.0 HOLY CRAP! YOUR STORY.. IS SO FUCKING AWESOME. I LOVE IT. ITS BETTER THAN SOME OF THE STUFF THAT I READ. Is that humming thing really true?**

_I dont know, does it sound like I have a "gate?" Try it out._

**Okay, question!! What inspired you to write such a fic? I'm not critisizing but I just wanna know why.**

_Anyone read the paper? Did they read the story about the Jewish temple house converted into a BDSM underground by some crazy ass bitch? There my inspiration right there hoe._

**agh omg!**

_This review touched my heart, it made me realize life is more than then work and hate. I realized from this review that our life is indefinite, enjoy it in every aspect. It made me realize... Your retarded..._

_Again, no offense offended... Please write longer reviews, I have no life, I constantly refresh the refresh button on my e-mail waiting for one. T.T_

Okay another vignette, this chapter is longer, but I decide to bore you with my pointless life.

The reason for the annoyingly long update was because I was grounded. My dad and I were at a restaurant before he and my mom divorced, which was bout a week ago, and we were eating at one of those restaurants if you tell the waiter its someone's birthday they sing a song and give a free shitty cake.

I was going to the bathroom and saw a couple of Chinese waiters standing around, and I feel pretty smart so I tell them its my dad's birthday and hide behind the bathroom corner to watch. They come over and do acrobatic tricks with his water glass and sing him happy birthday and gives him a shit glazed cake, and he's sweating bullets.

I ran **THE FUCK OUTTA THE RESTAURANT!!!**

He came home with the cake, and slammed that shit into my face, literally. I mean he walked in, and took the entire shitty cake and just tipped the entire thing in my face.

We both laughed our ass off but I still got grounded.

What a beautiful life...

Onto the story...

* * *

She struggled as his strong arms wrapped around her chest and fondled her breasts, toying with them slyly. She was unbearably hot under her clothes. 

She felt him climb on top of her, and she felt the bulge on her lower stomach.

"Lets try this," he said licking from the base of her neck to her bottom lobe of her ear, making her shiver, "without any ropes."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning as dug his face deeper into her breasts. His hand raced across her body and undid the straps on her prisoner outfit.

"Your not wearing any underwear," he smirked into her neck, listening to her gasp as the rough fabric of his shirt rubbed against her sensitive pink nipples.

She thrust her hands into his pants, grabbing his length. "Neither are you."

He let out a deepthroated growl, an animal growl, setting off more preverse and dark thoughts of what to come.

_I bet she's wild,_ the voice in his head echoed.

_I bet she is._

* * *

_I'm not losing to him,_ she thought, _I'm going to make him beg. I want him to kno-_

She was robbed of breath as his tongue reached into her mouth and began roaming around the insides of her mouth. She took his tongue and sucked hard on it, making him groan the same deepthroated growl.

He removed his shirt, letting her hands rub gently against his hardened chest and abs. She breathed on his neck, feeling him tremble.

He rocked hard against her, letting her get hotter and hotter.

She sucked hard on his neck and bit his exposed shoulder. He glared feverishly into her innocent eyes as he dragged her pants down to her ankles. She kicked it off and groaned as he pushed a knee against her crotch, making her sit up.

"Wait," she cried, tring hard not to give in, "not now, I don't want this."

He slipped a finger into her wet folds, making her whimper, and remerged covered in hot fluids.

"Bodies don't lie."

He continued pumping his fingers into her womanhood, getting different reactions, she bucked, she cried, and she whimpered.

And all of them turned him on.

He withdrew his fingers and scooted down to lap up the hot rivets of cum.

He was suddenly flipped on his back, and she was on top of him, her back to him.

"My turn."

He was nearly being driven crazy, he has no idea what she was doing. She started by slowly caressing the bulge in his pants with one hand, letting him wallow in his horniness.

She peeled away his pants agonizingly slowly, until his entire length was revealed again. She kissed the tip, paying homage to the sex god. He groaned deeper.

If he got just a little bit more bigger than the skin was going to rip.

She took the length into her mouth and deepthroated it, making him gasp. She swallowed and jerked her head erratically, making him nearly pass out.

He was close, so close...

* * *

Cliffy bitches, you think I'll let you find out this easy, huge TWIST next chapter!! REVIEW HOS!! 


	13. Night 23, the betrayal

**OKAYOKAY this one is really long, and suprise!! No author's note!**

**I just want to thank two people!!!**

**Uchiha Sasume, and angelicrei!!! (ps. I wont mind a look at those pics lol.) I DEDICATE THIS ENTIRE STORY TO THEM!**

**Dont worry about it, those losers are eighteen and probably didn't even drop their balls yet, lol.**

**Also, in my profile I said as a joke sex three times a week, twos enough. lol.**

**Enjoi hoes!**

* * *

She stopped suddenly suddenly, his head still spinning.

Dazed and uncertain, he was soaked in sweat.

"Look at me..." She said above him. Her voice shot clearly through the hazy mist that was my mind.

"Thought it would be this easy?" She said, as she laid a needle on the bedside.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, as he passed out.

* * *

He awoke again, in the hammock.

In ropes of course.

"SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed.

"Alot."

He felt three more needles stab into his arm, and her swab at them.

"So, since I've injected you with these special steroids, we have approximately one hour before you turn into a fucking animal.Any questions you want to ask me during those times?"

"How did yo-"

"Get those needles? I traded my prison rations for these from someone called the potion master at the prison. The guards encourage cellmate sex so they could sell the tapes they made illegally." She got out a cigarette and started puffing contently.

"How did you know I was coming to rescue you?"

"I'm not stupid. I know what you did during those past two years. I got news from outside that there was a 'handsome prince of forgiven sins,' that saves villages. Most people considered you a rumor, since you stuck on the outfringes of society."

"Why didn't you break out?"

"Why break out when you were going to do that hard stuff for me?"

To her utter amazement, he started to smile.

"Any questions you want to ask me?"

A thousand questions exploded in her mind. He caught her totally off guard.

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you because I don't think of you as a person," she flinched mentally, "I think your an excellent source of free wild pussy." If she was the old Sakura, she would have broken down crying, but she wasn't.

"Were you ever going to come back to Konoha?"

"...No."

"I see."

A tense silence filled the room.

Sakura walked over to where he was tied and snipped the ropes off, letting him go free.

She walked over to where her clothes were and started to dress, and pack some of her stuff in a loose cloth.

She felt a pair of strong hands suddenly push her and force her to bend foward. She felt his face next to hers, and the smirk playing on her cheek.

"Your not the only one with tricks up your sleeves." He growled, pinning her to the wall. He ripped off her remaining shreds of clothes.

"And I believe an hour is up."

* * *

OMG I ROX!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	14. The remembrence

After months of inactivity, a new haunting rises from the ashes of the last!!!

Sorry guys, I've been really busy, and I was in court and all that stuff so spare me! Its exactly 2:45 in the morning here in New York, and I got a few things to say. (If on a tight schedule, just skip this)

First, a big hand to Uchiha Sasume for graduating. (clap clap)

Second, to more reviewers, Noonesgal, I got your pm, and I'll write a reply tomorrow, I was meaning to write you back a pm really badly but my entire was laggy and just ugh. And to SakuraSerenity15, I thank you for your time to review, and such enthusiasm, but please don't a review like the previous one. Thanks.

KRAZZII SUCKS!!!

Lol, im just messing with you :P

(insider review joke ha ha)

Sorry, not much hard core action in this chapter, sorry for you lemon fanatics, but this becomes rather crucial in the story later so I advise NOT to skip this chapter. Around Day 1511 your going to have to read this chapter and it'll be hard to understand. Thanks.

Enjoi.

* * *

_I hear you say, you want to end your life. I waited so long for you to come back. I wore the dress you gave me. The dress you loved. I'm waiting. I'm so cold, but I'm okay, as long as I know your out there…_

* * *

Seventeen and in his hardened body, Sasuke righted himself and dusted off his body suit carefully, making sure each crease was stretched until his suit looked like it was freshly starched.

He lifted his face toward the break in the trees above him, and inhaled the thick rich sense of the forest breeze.

"You've came."

"I had to."

Sasuke felt his sharingan active under his eyelids.

"You've came also."

"I had to."

Two bodies whirled into the air, almost skimming the air to the naked eye. Each moved gracefully without a single sound.

"You've gotten better."

"Same to you." Sasuke drawled.

Two bodies clashed in mid air, in a whirl of steel and the clang of iron. They both parted and circled each other, eyes narrowing, hearts pounding, and the sweet idea of victory boiling in their mind.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Two hours later, a sweaty and bloody Sasuke was on top of his adversary, kunai blocked from a brachial artery by a hasty arm.

"How's it feel?" Sasuke asked, leaning down to his rival's ear. "Does death tempt you, are you scared of what's after?"

"I'm not scared."

"Then why are you trembling?"

Sasuke got up from his pink haired opponent.

"Don't follow me," was the last thing she heard before she heard his light footsteps dimming into the dark forest.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his back, disbelieving that he had lost the battle that counted to him the most. It was… over…

"Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha," The pale, long haired man smirked, " always getting himself in to one thing or another, eh?" The bone handle of a dagger flicked against his chine teasingly.

"Don't worry, now you wont have to hold the disgrace of your family anymore," he rose the dagger, "at least in this world."

A flash of pink, the sound of drawn steel, and Sasuke's shirt was drenched with blood.

The weight of something on his abdomen.

Orichimaru's head.

A pink haired teen walked back into the forest gloom.

"Wait!" Sasuke called in vain.

"Don't follow me."

* * *

Their first kiss was free and wild.

No ropes, no strings, no straps, and no pain.

A wild, lustful kiss.

Lips sucking, tongues lapping, and both their eyes locking into each other for the first time on the forest floor without shame or embarrassment.

He held her head gently as he slid his lips softly against hers, and heard her sigh contently against him.  
"Come on," Sasuke said, starting to move, "you have to go back to Konoha."

"Just one more minute," she pleaded, green eyes meeting obsidian, "please?"

He gave in and closed his eyes gently, just being able to watch through the crack that was left between his eyelids.

They basked in the warm midnight summer's glow of night, each thinking how their lives were going to fork off.

* * *

Sorry guys!

The yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy part was going to come in here

Sorry, but im really tired, just came back from Arkansas, don't ask why.

As you noticed, this writing style is VERY different from my more sketchy, hard to understand, freshman writing.

So anyways, I'll be redoing the ENTIRE story, chapter by chapter, and I wont be updating anytime soon unless a swarm of reviews come in, I'm thinking along the lines of 2025, which probably wont be.

Also, I would need to re contact Dorothy Cherry, I was her beta for the prince and me, and I don't think I even told her that I would be missing O.o, so I'll probably get in contact with her. I'll update the yumms as soon as I reach that 2025 quota, whether it takes a minuet, a day, a month, a year, or a decade.

Off to bed, review!!


	15. Night 23 Pt 34

Hey hey hey! 

I'm back!

Yeah, dont really feel like tlaking today, but i guess i'll update :).

O and btw im erally sorry about the last chapter, the 2025 was actually 20 THRU 25 reviews but the little smark next to the 1 on your keyboards got screwed up and something weird happened.

well, enjoi!

Btw, add me on Maple if you can, my ign is Svinxvy and i play scania, also on alot!

* * *

"Wait, we cant..."

"Why not? Watch, just lie down and stay still."

Two bodies, one with onyx black eyes and jet black hair and the other with pink hair and innocent looking eyes were lieing on top of each other on the forest ground.

"Listen, I know what im doing."

"I trust you but I dont really think..." Sasuke said, his voice trailing.

"Why not? We've known each other for 7 years now, is it wrong?"

Sasuke groaned as she moved her legs outward, her crotch balancing on the small of his stomach.

"I can show you," she said, her hands resting lightly on his erection, "other things besides killing, maiming, and destroying."

"This isn't right..." His hands enveloping hers and lifting them away from his painful erection.

Before he could blink, what happened from a little love experimenting turned into a nightmare.

* * *

"How does it feel?" Sasuke said, his hands running through her hair, as she struggled feebly against the ropes binding her to the hammock. He tried to imagine they were back at Konoha and this was their first night together.

"Oh god, please stop Sasuke."

He went on stroking her hair, pretending he didnt hear her.

This was a grotesque vision of a feeble love pieced through longing, hate, and regret. He stood behind her bent figure, touching her hair in a loving way, and his throbbing erection gently touching her lower thigh.

"Sasuke, this isn't right!"

He snapped, all the years of being everyones "top" weapon, and her play toy crushed down on his conscience with a vengeance.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT RIGHT?" He yelled, startling her into silence, "THOSE TWO TORTURED YEARS I SPENT WITH YOU BEFORE I RAN AWAY AND FOUND HAPPINESS WASN'T RIGHT I TRIED TO PUSH YOU AWAY, AND I DIDN'T TRY TO FIND YOU, BUT YOU DID."

The Uchiha pride he had forgotten reared its ugly head, and attacked her with vengeance.

"You raped me for those two years," his voice dropping to a frightening whisper, "but now, I can do exactly the same thing."

He leaned foward, his cock was dragged foward a couple of inches, now resting in her inner thigh, the heat radiating from her making it nearly unbearable.

"I can kill you here," he whispered with a sultry voice into Sakura's ear, "I can keep you here for all the time I want, keep you as my precious fuck toy, and you wont be able to do anything about it."

His hand slid down her back, and kept sliding downward until he rested at her buttocks.

Ignoring her whimpering, he massaged each cheek deftly, and slipped one finger into her small pink hole.

She screamed and came as soon as his finger touched her outer lip, drenching his fingers in her sticky secretion.

He marveled at her tightness, his index finger barely managed to slip past her tightness. His erection throbbed crazily at this idea.

He deftly manuevered around her hole, her knees nearly giving out, and tried to insert another finger into her hole.

He was met with stiff resistance, and decided her pain was going to make this more satisfieing.

Using one hand, he guided his huge erection to her hole, and rested the tip at her vagiana.

Understanding what was going on, Sakura tried to bring her legs together, but to no avail, and the tip of his erection was placed before her opening.

He teased her gently, rubbing the tip of erection against her vagiana for a few minuets.

She came twice during his teasing, and he decided that his cock was just lubricated enough to go through.

Without warning, he slid his massive erection into her vagaina, making her scream so loud, it made his ears vibrate.

His knees gave out, and he leaned against Sakura for support, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

It wasn't like Kakashi's Icha Icha, where men always held out like in the tapes and movies.

His head was lying between Sakura's shoulders, as every emotion he knew surged through his body.

He withdrew his cock halfway and saw that it was covered with blood.

_Her blood._

Without warning he jammed it back up, making her cry out.

_This was gunna be one wild night._

* * *

OMG OMG OMG OMG so sorry peeps to leave y'all hanging like that but its 5 in the morning here, im tired, i didnt get enough tea, and im moving soon. Ill post the second part soon PWOMISE :3. Peace out y'all and take care

BTW: I'm making another dark fic called "Cream!" Its a fic about Sasuke getting a job at an ice cream store in the summer, and Sakura's his manager. After making a big mistake working, he bribes her with anything to make her keep it a secret. And Sakura takes advantage.

tell me wuddyah think :)


	16. Dawn Of the 22nd

Well folks its that time of the year again┘. 

I'M BACK!!!!! XD

First want to wish all of you a happy new year and hope you all a happy fingering/fapping at this chapter.

Love for the ever steady trickle of reviews.

Well, reason for the HUGE delay. Its 2 am in the morning on a Tuesday and a school day tomorrow so this might be short. I know, I know, I'll post another chapter tomorrow.

Im currently working on "Cream!" I think its coming along nicely.

So the reason for the delay was me moving, my got broken with nearly ALL the chapters edited. Yep, all 24 edited chapters down the drain.

Im now officially 15, my birthday was on august 26th.

I promise an update tomorrow and my Myspace is down so I'll work on that for the people who keep askin.

Less of the bull shit heres the story 3.

* * *

_What have I become?_

Sasuke thought as he lifted his hand gently and brushed aside Sakura's hair. They were both lying in the hammock, in his little "hidey hole." He lifted his feet and let them slide casually slide on hers.

He sighed contently as he slowly stood up and searched around for his pants.

After finding the desired article of clothing, he quickly lifted the screen of vegetation that was camouflaged as a door and carefully peeked his head out.

"So you were here after all"

* * *

YES YES I KNOW ITS TOO SHORT TO BE A CHAPTER!!!! AND 4 LINES IS NOT EVEN CLOSE!!!!

I definitely know this isn't going to be a chapter either, but I'm too tired and my fingers cant keep up. Those who read this preview will get the full view in about... 12 hours.

I jus posted this to show you all that I'm back!


End file.
